


they call her love

by realbutnotsopure



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Mass Effect 3, Past Relationships, Unrequited Love, love in all its form, more love for shepard, s, this is basically everyone on the normandy being a little bit in love with shep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realbutnotsopure/pseuds/realbutnotsopure
Summary: The way they looked at her was not the way a crew looked at someone they respected. It was they way you looked at someone you loved._______James discovers exactly how loved the commander is.





	1. James pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be interactions between Shepard and crew members from the POV of James Vega.

The thing that threw James off the most was, surprisingly, not the Reaper attack. It had affected him, sure, but it was not until later, much later, when he was boarded on the Normandy that he had his revelation. And it had nothing to do with Reapers.

He’d seen Shepard return to her ship and seen how easily the woman he’d gotten to know shifted into the solider from the stories, the commander. How the woman, the human in her disappeared and the Savior of the Citadel, the hero, the galaxy’s only hope appeared. It had impressed him, and inspired him, but it hadn’t surprised him. The crew had.

The grief and panic upon the ship had been evident upon seeing, and leaving, Earth. There was worry and tension so strong you could touch it. But the moment Shepard came, the moment word spread that the commander was onboard, something shifted. It was a small change, but James had been trained to notice stuff like it. The tension became something else. The mention of her name calmed them. They all returned to their work, but with steadier hands and lighter shoulders.

When Shepard came into the room, the atmosphere changed. The fear didn’t disappear, because the Reapers could still be heard from blinking monitors. But something else grew. Hope. There was respect in their eyes as the crew saluted their commander and James shared it. Not only from the countless stories he’d heard about the commander, but from the few second he’d seen her in battle. Upon her ship, she was neither just woman or soldier, but both. A leader. A beacon of hope. And James noticed, and finally understood.

  
Understood why these people had followed her on a suicide mission. Why they had willingly walked with her to face giant monsters. It wasn’t a matter of them proving themselves, nor a matter of pride. The way they looked at her was not the way a crew usually looked at someone they respected. It was the way you looked at someone you loved.


	2. Kaidan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James had noticed that the Major and Commander had some sort of history, but if he'd known the tension that would rise between them, he wouldn't have placed himself between them in a shuttle which you can't escape from.

James hadn’t regretted anything since boarding the Normandy up to this moment. But now, stuck between Commander Shepard and Major Alenko, and the tension was was steadily rising in the space of the shuttle, James suddenly regret every life choice that led him here. 

It had been fine at first, Shepard had talking with Esteban and had checked all their equipment. But then the, recently reinstated, Major Alenko had walked into the shuttle and when the shuttle took of, the silence that followed had been tense, to say the least.

James had heard countless rumours about the Major and Commander, but he’d learned better than to believe it, since he had also heard rumours about Shepard meddling with almost everyone on the Normandy. But it some part of the rumours were true, it would at least explain the situation. And a dozen odd comments and glances would suddenly make sense.

James must give it to her though, Shepard was handling it fine. The tension and unsaid words were obvious, but she went through her weapons with an expert poker face and didn’t seem bothered about the situation at all. Alenko wasn’t quite as good. He kept glancing around the shuttle as if he was not sure what he was doing there. To be honest, neither did James. But Shepard had requested both of them for the mission and James couldn’t exactly say no.

“Alright boys,” Shepard started, breaking the silence and looking both of them in the eye. She smiled when both of them made a face at being called boys. “The plan is simple, you get the mercs attention while I sneak around and flank them. I’ll get the info from the terminal while I’m at it.”

James and Alenko simultaneously glanced at each other. Wanting to feel a little bit prepared, James asked, “And if there are guards at the terminal? We might not be able to get there, depending on the amount of mercs.”

Shepard grinned at him, “I’ll handle it.”

James nodded, smirking and because Shepard and her habits were rubbing off on him, he, too, went through his weapons and checked the ammo. But Alenko didn’t seem reassured.

“Are you sure you will be able to?”

Both James and Shepard stopped and looked at him. Alenko rolled his shoulder, a habit he certainly picked up from Shepard. He looked uncomfortable with the attention and looked slightly bothered. “Handle them, I mean.”

Both soldiers sent Alenko a look. Shepard frowned, “ _ Yes _ .”

Alenko looked away, a bit pointedly and Shepard’s eyes hardened. The tension was back. James kept his eyes, very pointedly, at the gun at his hand and examined it. He could feel Alenko hesitating beside him.  _ Don’t _ . But the world wasn’t on James’ side today because Alenko continued, “It’s not that I don’t trust you-”

“Because you usually do?”

_ Dios _ . James wished that he had said no to the mission. This wasn’t a conversation he wanted first row to. A shadow appeared on Alenko’s face. Even Shepard seemed to slightly regret her words.

Alenko looked at her before continuing with a tight voice, “I’m sorry about what I said on Horizon.”

James was completely lost now.  _ Focus on your gun. _

“And the Citadel?”

That, James remembered. Very clearly. Which was why he couldn’t help himself and looked at Alenko. The man looked troubled but he sent Shepard a look, which she returned, which turned into a nonverbal conversation which James followed like a tennis game. In the end, Alenko rubbed a hand over his face and whispered, “You died, Shepard.”

“So I was told.”

“And I don’t want to lose you again.”

There was a silence in which James felt incredibly awkward, Shepard was unreadable and Alenko seemed to realize that his words came from a place a bit too near the heart. So after a beat or two, Alenko added, “Ma’am.”

Shepard face twitched and James braced himself for whatever was to come. But Shepard bit her lip before laughing, and opened the shuttle door, “It’s good to have you back, Kaidan.”

Before setting off after her, James glanced at Alenko. He was avoiding James’ gaze, looking at the floor instead. But there was a smile on his face and the troubled shadow was gone. And James suddenly understood exactly why Major Kaidan Alenko had returned to the Normandy after his and the Commander’s big, and several, fallouts. Why he kept coming back, even if it went against his principles or job. It wasn’t about Alenko. It was about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will every chapter be 'everyone is in love with shepard'   
> no... :/
> 
> In this story Shepard romanced Kaidan in ME1 but never completely forgave him for not trusting her. Still friends tho. Ish.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed<33  
> I have some ideas but is there someone special's feelings about Shep you want Vega reacting to??


	3. Joker & EDI

James had heard his fair share of rumors concerning the relationship between the Normandy’s pilot and it’s AI, now in the form of a very hard, very robot. He’d made a comment about EDI once and the look he got from Shepard made him forget all the thoughts he might have had about the AI ever. If EDI had been human, or at least had had a sex drive, James might’ve understood the relationship. But it turned out their relationship was built on banter and platonic love. James had never claimed to be an expert on the subject but the idea that a non-organic could love, and be loved, seemed a bit weird.

He’d made a passing comment about that too to the Commander, and the look he received made him decide not to mention it again. And he understood her, because after staying on the Normandy for a while, EDI and Joker was by far the least interesting thing happening. Still he couldn’t help but wonder what subject they talked about. The Normandy, gossip,  organic morals, or perhaps simply just spurting random facts at each other? Turns out, it was Shepard.

James had been on his way to the cockpit to speak with EDI, as he liked to see the person, or AI in this case, he was talking to.

“And she told him, ‘Sorry, having trouble hearing you. I’m getting a lot of bullshit on this line.’”

“I am aware Jeff, I was monitoring the line. You have also told this story five times now.”   


“Ah, well it’s my favourite.”

Joker’s tone was light but James heard the hint of pride in it. James subtly cleared his throat, while walking towards them, to announce his presence. “What’s up?”

Joker twirled in his chair to face him, grinning. “Just telling stories of Shepard giving the Illusive man a hard time. You know, the usual.”

James nodded back, having heard several stories from varies of members onboard the ship. They always seemed to differ slightly, depending on who’s telling the story. The most deceitful was Shepard herself, whose version of the stories varied from time to time.

“This one was about the time the Commander gave a sarcastic reply to the Illusive man after returning from the Suicide mission.”

“Don’t ruin it, EDI.”

There was no heat in Joker’s words, only sarcasm and, perhaps, fondness. James felt a little like the third wheel. He shifted from foot to foot. “You often talk about Shepard?”

Joker shrugged, and twirled his chair back and glanced at the screen but EDI instead turned her head to face James. “About 29% of our conversation topics concern her.”

Joker twirled in his chair, disbelief on his face, “Reeeally?”

“You’re the one who most frequently brings her up, Jeff.”

“Yeah, but I don’t always talk about Shepard,” Joker scoffed. “I don’t go around just talking about my boss all the time.”

EDI made a non committal noise. 

“I don't!"

“It's alright, Jeff, I understand.  Shepard is quite  _ interesting _ .”

A beat. “Why did you say it like that?”

“Like what, Jeff?”

“Like you’re all into her. I can’t take it if you are.”

When EDI didn’t reply James and Joker both lost it. James covered his mouth as he sniggered and turned to leave, leaving Joker twirling in his chair to face EDI directly, spluttering, “That was a joke, right? EDI?”

“A joke is something said or done to provoke laughter or cause amusement.”

“And what was that?  _ EDI _ .”

* * *

 

James understood though, better than perhaps they did themselves. When he was around people, he almost always boasted about Shepard. There was something, someone, to be proud of, proud to be a part of it. And EDI loved Shepard in her platonic, synthetic way and Joker loved Shepard in his loyal, sarcastic way. And even if they couldn't see it themselves, James could and it surprised him that it didn't surprise him. Of course, they loved her. Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed<3
> 
> Next chapter will be more fun, I promise.


End file.
